Where is My Tedy?
by Ayumi Takahasy Vabyan
Summary: Menceritakan kisah tentang perjuangan chara Dissidia menemukan boneka Tedy yang hilang. Please... Read and Review...


** WHERE IS MY TEDY?**

**Hai semua... hehehe... ketemu lagi. Kali ini saya sendirian, gak sama sepupu si Lasmini itu, dia lagi sibuk jadi Baby Sister. Btw, fic yang satu ini terinspirasi dari kejadian sewaktu adik kandungnya Lasmini kehilangan boneka Tedy kesayangannya. Pengen tau lebih lanjut? Ini dia...**

**Warning : fic ini gaje, gokil, garing kaya kerupuk. Bisa mengakibatkan ketawa, sakit perut, mual dan muntah.**

**Disclaimer : Dissidia Duodecim itu bukan milik kami, tapi milik Square Enix.**

WHERE IS MY TEDY?

Di suatu tempat yang cukup besar, para prajurit Cosmos masih tertidur dalam damai dan sejahtera (?) Namun, sesuatu membangunkan mereka.

"WHERE IS MY TEDY?!"

Spontan mereka semua kaget dengan teriakkan yang benar-benar keras, ancur dan bisa bikin gendang telinga mau pecah.

"WOI! Suara siapa tadi?" tanya Firion mulai es-mos-sis.

"Tao? Pagi-pagi sudah bikin keributan." Kata Luneth nggak kalah es-mos-sis.

"Kayanya gue pernah denger suara itu." Kata Terra memastikan.

"Ah... kalian ini pura-pura bego atau bego beneran, sih?" kata Squall. "Itu tadi suaranya Warrior of Light."

"WUAPAH?!"

Mereka semua kaget, kecuali Squall yang sedang menutup telinganya karena suara mereka gak kalah ancurnya.

"Ya, iyalah! Masa kalian nggak kenal suara teman sendiri?"

"Buat memastikannya, kita samperin aja Warrior of Light yang berada di kamar." Usul Cecil.

Mereka mengangguk setuju dengan usul Cecil.

...

Sesampainya di kamar Warrior of Light, mereka kaget bukan mampus melihat keadaan Warrior of Light yang benar-benar berantakkan, bau dan yang tidak kalah mengejutkan lagi adalah... dia juga nangis persis seperti bayi yang kehilangan lolipop.

"Demi kaki Chocobo, apa yang terjadi padamu, sobat?!" tanya Firion setengah panik.

"B...b... boneka Tedy-ku... hilang...!" kata Warrior of Light sambil terisak.

"Memalukan." Kata Cloud. "Masa orang sepertimu mudah nangis hanya gara-gara kehilangan boneka Tedy?"

Mendengar perkataan Cloud, tangisan Warrior of Light semakin kenceng.

"Udah... jangan nangis. Cup, cup, cup. Kami janji akan mencari boneka Tedy kesayanganmu." Hibur Terra dengan senyum manisnya.

"Terra baik, deh." Puji Luneth dengan tampang 'sok' bahagia, membuat Bartz hampir muntah melihat tampang Luneth.

"Apa?! Mencarikan boneka Tedy Bear miliknya?" tanya Cecil.

"Itu Nggak-le-vel." Sambung Tidus bergaya ala 7 icons.

"Ayolah... bagaimana pun juga, Warrior of Light itu juga temen kita. Tentu saja kita wajib menolong dia." Kata Terra. "Bukankah dia pernah menolong kita sebelumnya? Seperti menangkap Chocobo untuk Cecil, menangkap maling sendal yang telah mencuri sendal Zidane, mengambil kalung Squall yang tidak sengaja terjatuh ke dalam kloset, membantu Tidus memuntahkan bom, membantu menggaruk kepala Firion yang dipenuhi ketombe, dan lain sebagainya. Apa kalian tidak sadar juga?!"

"Terra baik, deh." Puji Luneth lagi dengan tampang yang sama, membuat Bartz hampir diare.

"Bener juga." Kata Zidane. "Kalau saja dia tidak menolongku waktu itu, pasti sendal kesayangan gue hilang untuk selamanya."

"Ok, ok! Kita akan mencari boneka Tedy milik Warrior of Light." Kata Cloud. "Kita mulai mencari di kamar ini."

Mereka mulai mencari Boneka Tedy milik Warrior of Light. Mulai dari dalam lemari, dalam laci, dalam selimut, kolong meja, kolong tempat tidur, sampai ke kolong wewe pun tak ada.

"Nggak ada di sekitar sini." Kata Firion sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang ketombean.

"Bagaimana kalau kita cari keluar?" usul Bartz.

Mereka semua mengangguk setuju.

Warrior of Light menaangis semakin keras.

"TEDY-KU! UWAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Zidane! Zidane!" panggil Terra. "Loe nggak usah ikut mencari Tedy. Mending loe bikin Warrior of Light tertidur, soalnya suaranya mengganggu."

"Hah? Membuat bayi tidur aja nggak bisa, apalagi membuat tidur orang segede gini, gue nggak sanggup."

"Disanggup-sanggupin aja, kale!" kata Bartz dengan suara agak diberat-beratkan 10 kg.

Mereka akhirnya keluar dari kamar tersebut, meninggalkan Zidane bersama Warrior of Light yang masih menangis.

"Mimpi apa gue semalem?"

...

Di halaman yang dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga mereka mencari boneka Tedy Bear.

Di sana, Bartz dan Tidus main kejar-kejaran di padang bunga. Seperti di film india.

Bartz mulai bernyanyi "Tojede katoye jana sanem... pyar hotahe dibana sanem..."

Sebuah sepatu melayang, kemudian jatuh menganai kepala Bartz.

PLUK!

"ADOH! Sakit! Siapa yang melempar sepatu kearah gue?!"

"Gue! Emang kanapa, hah?!" kata Firion ngomel-ngomel. "Loe tadi nyanyi-nyanyi kaga jelas. Mirip kaya orang gila baru lepas dari RSJ."

Tidus yang dari tadi lari-lari tanpa sebab berhenti berlari lalu mengambil sepatu yang dilempar Firion tadi.

"Btw, ini sepatu siapa?" tanya Tidus 100 % tanpa dosa.

"ITU SEPATU KESAYANGAN GUE, BEGO!" teriak Cloud lalu menghampiri Tidus, kemudian mengambil sepatunya dari tangan Tidus lalu memukul kepala Tidus menggunakan sepatunya tadi.

"Aw! Kenapa kau-"

"JANGAN TANYA!" bentak Cloud.

Cloud menghampiri Firion lalu memukul kepala Firion menggunakan sepatunya.

"Aw! Sakit, Cloud..."

"Loe ini bener-bener edan!" kata Cloud. "Sepatu gue ini mahal buangetz. Harganya senilai 9.999,99 gil."

"Buset! Kenapa harus sembilan semua?" tanya Luneth.

"Angka keberuntungan." Bisik Squall pada Luneth.

"Udah! Jangan bertengkar lagi hanya karena masalah sepatu." Kata Terra. "mending kita terusin mencari boneka Tedy Bear."

"Bener kata Terra." Ujar Cecil. "Sebaiknya kita cepet-cepet cari si Tedy sialan itu!"

"Okelah kalau begitu." Kata Squall enteng segenteng (?)

Kemudian mereka meneruskan pencarian boneka Tedy.

...

Di kamar Warrior of Light, Zidane berusaha untuk membuat Warrior of Light tertidur.

"Nina bobo... o, nina bobo... kalau tidak bobo, digigit nyamuk." Zidane bernyanyi.

Bukannya ngantuk, Warrior of Light malah tambah nangis.

"Udah... jangan nangis lagi, dong!"

"BONEKA TEDY-KU... HUAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sabar Zidane... mungkin ini cobaan untukmu.

...

Mereka terus mencari boneka Tedy milik Warrior of Light, di gurun pasir. Lah? Masa bisa sampai ke gurun pasir? *Plak!

Mereka mulai kelelahan. Squall juga tertidur sambil digendong Cloud. Karena tidak bisa menahan berat tubuh Squall yang segede pocong, Cloud berusaha membangunkannya walau Cloud masih menggendongnya.

"Squall, bangun...! Gue cape menggendong loe terus."

"Em... Rinoa, ay lup yu pull. Gakgakgakgakgakgakgak...!"

Teman-teman yang ada disekitar mereka rela menghentikan pencarian demi melihat kebegoan Squall pada saat tidur.

"Woi! Bantuin bangunin Squall!" teriak Cloud. "Jangan Cuma bengong aja!"

"Ah... biarlah. Entar juga bangun sendiri." Kata Tidus sambil menggali emas dari lubang hidung (hati-hati, entar mimisan).

"Guys, tolongin gue dong..." pinta Cloud dengan nada manja.

"Nggak bisa..." kata Luneth. "ini momen-momen yang jarang kita lihat dari Squall."

"Squall jadi bego kalau lagi tidur." Kata Terra sambil tertawa kaya mak lampir.

"Rinoa... oh, Rinoa..."

Kemudian Squall berusaha mencium Cloud walau ia masih dalam alam bawah sadar. Otomatis bulu kuduk Cloud merinding disco.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dengan terpaksa Cloud menjatuhkan Squall ke tanah yang tertutupi oleh pasir.

BUK!

Teman-teman mereka merasa kecewa karena tidak bisa lagi melihat momen-momen berharga bagi mereka itu.

Setelah dijatuhkan, Squall akhirnya tersadar dari tidurnya.

"Heh?! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Squall dengan tampang ancur mirip zombie *ditabok Squall.

"Hey! Loe nggak sadar ya, kalau loe tadi hampir mencium gue."

"Ah! Masa? Idih... mending gue mencium Malboro ketimbang mencium loe."

"Momen yang bener-bener indah." Kata Bartz sambil melihat video Cloud dan Squall di kameranya.

"Eh, Bartz! Loe rekam, ya?!" tanya Cloud mulai emosi.

"Lumayan, buat mempermalukan kalian berdua. Ahahay!"

"KURANG AJAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!" teriak Cloud dan Squall bersamaan.

Cloud dan Squall mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang Bartz seperti dua banteng yang mengamuk karena diperlihatkan kain merah.

TERORETTERORETTERORETKAMPRET!

Bunyi terompet yang ditiup oleh Cecil.

Cloud dan Squall berlari secepat mungkin untuk menyerang Bartz. Melihat penyerangan mereka berdua, Bartz mulai panik lalu berlari-lari menghindari kejaran Cloud dan Squall. Yang lain cuman bengong melihat mereka bertiga main kejar-kejaran.

"Guys, lebih baik kita cari lagi boneka Tedy bear." Usul Tidus walau mukanya mengerut melihat kelakuan Bartz, Squall dan Cloud.

...

Masih di kamar Warrior of Light, Zidane berusaha menidurkan Warrior of Light. Namun kali ini, dandanan Zidane bergaya ala personil boyband. Zidane mulai bernyanyi lagu yang sama namun beraliran pop.

"Nina bobo. Ah, ah. Oh nina bobo. Kalau tidak bobo, digigit nyamuk. O, yeah!"

Warrior of Light tambah nangis. Dengan sendirinya, celana Zidane melorot.

...

Kali ini, mereka kembali ke padang bunga karena tidak mungkin boneka Tedy Bear ada di padang pasir yang hanya dipenuhi pasir. Mungkin yang ada Cuma ketemu mummy (?)

"Cape..." rengek Bartz yang sudah menyerah bersama Cloud dan Squall.

"Warrior kenapa bisa jadi sinting gitu, sih?" tanya Firion.

"Teo?" kata Luneth. "Gue juga bingung, kok dia jadi cengeng gitu hanya karena kehilangan boneka Tedy. Mirip Mr. Bean aja."

"Mungkin dia punya kelainan." Kata Squall asal ngomong.

"Hey, kalian!" panggil Terra. " Kalian kok malah santai-santai aja, sih? Cepet kita cari Tedy."

"Terra jana, kita ini cape. Sudah tiga jam kita mencari Tedy." Kata Cecil. "Bayangkan, Terra... tiga jam... tiga jam!"

PLAK!

Cloud memukul wajah Cecil dengan sepatunya.

"Jangan lebay, Cecil...!" kata Cloud.

"Aduh... wajah tampan dan rupawanku ini jadi kotor dan bau gara-gara sepatu loe, Cloud."

"Hey! Emang setampan apa rupa loe? Muka loe mirip gosokan WC."

"Apa kata loe?! Muka loe yang mirip kaya kotoran Chocobo."

"Dasar, gosokan WC!"

"Kotoran Chocobo!"

"Gosokan WC!"

"Kotoran Chocobo!"

"GOSOKAN WC!"

"KOTORAN CHOCOBO!"

"Kalian bisa diam nggak, sih?!" tegur Firion.

"DIAM LOE, KUTU AIR!" teriak Cecil dan Cloud secara bersamaan pada Firion.

"Ku...ku...kutu air...?" ulang Firion tidak percaya.

Tidus, Bartz dan Luneth malah ketawa riang melihat kelakuan Cecil dan Cloud.

Tidus menepuk pundak Firion sekeras mungkin

"Hahaha... gelar baru selain cowo ketombean. Ahahay!" kata Tidus sambil tertawa.

"Berhenti mengata-ngatain gue seperti itu, karung goni!" kata Firion pada tidus.

Luneth dan Bartz tambah kenceng tertawanya.

"Tidus karung goni? Ahahahahahaha..." kata Luneth sambil ngakak guling-guling.

"Terus apalagi, ya...?" tanya Bartz dengan nada mengejek.

Melihat tingkah laku mereka yang nyebelin, Terra mulai emosi.

"Ergh... HENTIKAN PERTENGKARAN KALIAN KUTU AIR, BAWANG BOMBAY, GOSOKAN WC, KECEBONG PENYOK, KOTORAN CHOCOBO, KARUNG GONI. BERHENTI RIBUT!"

Mereka langsung menciut mendengar teguran Dewi amarah *ditendang Terra.

Kecuali Squall yang lagi santai-santainya makan es krim.

...

Di kamar Warrior of Light, Zidane kembali berusaha menidurkan Warrior of Light. Namun, dandanan Zidane kembali berubah menjadi seperti bang haji Rhoma Irama dangan gitar dan rambut kribo palsu. Zidane kembali menyanyikan lagu nina bobo dalam versi dangdut.

"Nina bobo. Oh... nina bobo. Kalau tidak bobo, digigit nyamuk. Itu namanya ter-la-lu."

Kali ini Warrior of Light tidak menangis lagi, tapi belum bisa tidur.

"Zidane."

"Kenapa?"

"Mau cucu."

"Cucu? Emang loe udah jadi kakek-kakek?"

"Bukan... maksudnya susu."

"Baik... gue bikinin."

"tapi maunya susu Chocobo."

"WUAPAH!" Zidane kaget, sekaget-kagetnya. "Nggak ada yang namanya susu Chocobo. Chocobo itu unggas, bukan mamalia."

"Pokoknya mau susu Chocobo!"

"Loe bisa nggak jangan minta yang aneh-aneh! Kalau loe masih pengen susu Chocobo, gue kasih minum loe susu Bahamuth. Mao?!"

Warrior of Light nangis lagi.

...

Mereka kembali mencari boneka Tedy Bear milik Warrior of Light. Kali ini, mereka mencarinya di peternakkan Chocobo. Mereka sudah meminta izin terlebih dahulu kepada sang pemilik, baru deh, mereka bisa mencari si Tedy.

"Tedy! Tedy! Tedy... Warrior of Light mencari loe!" teriak Firion.

"Firion!" panggil Squall. "emang loe kira Tedy itu manusia?"

"Gue tahu kalau dia beruang." Jawab Firion.

"Lebih tepatnya boneka beruang." Kata Luneth membenarkan.

Tidus mencari boneka Tedy di antara beberapa Chocobo

BREEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTT!

Bunyi kentut beserta baunya mulai muncul mengganggu kedamaian peternakan.

"Siapa yang kentut?" tanya Tidus sambil menutup lubang hidungnya menggunakan kapas.

Semua menggeleng menandakan bahwa bukan mereka yang kentut dan mereka tidak tahu siapa yang kentut.

Setelah dicek-cek oleh Tidus, ternyata Chocobo yang kentut.

"Buset! Kentutnya bau buangetz." Kata Tidus. "Loe yang kentut, bo?"

"Disini kaga ada kebo." Jawab Cecil nggak nyambung.

"Maksud gue Chocobo!" kata Tidus.

Mereka kembali mencari si Tedy. Namun, tak lama kemudian...

BREEEEEEEEBREBETBREBETBREBEEEEEEEEEEETTTTT!BUUUUUU UUUUUUTTTTTTTT!

Kali ini suara kentutnya lumayan kenceng dan baunya lebih busuk dari pada bunga Raflesia.

"Loe lagi yang kentut, bo?" tanya Tidus pada Chocobo.

Kali ini Chocobo menggeleng.

"Lah?! Kalau bukan loe, terus, siapa?"

Mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada Luneth yang sedang nyengir domba.

"Yang kentut gue." Kata Luneth malu-malu gajah.

"Luneth... Luneth." Cloud menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tuh kentut atau mesin bajai rusak, sih? Suaranya dasyat banget."

"Tau. Baunya juga lebih bau." Kata Firion. "ada yang punya kantung muntah, gak?"

Bartz memberikan kantung muntah pada Firion.

"Trims." Lalu Firion muntah.

Terra yang rajin banget mencari si Tedy ternyata melihat boneka tersebut dibawa oleh salah satu Chocobo menggunakan paruh.

"Guys! Itu bonekanya. Ada pada Chocobo itu." Teriak Terra.

"Itu dia. SERAAAAAAAAAAANGNGNG!" perintah Firion (kaya mau perang aja?)

Mereka mengejar Chocobo tersebut. Melihat segerombolan manusia asing seasing alien, Chocobo itu berlari sekenceng mungkin. Firion dan kawan-kawan gak kalah kenceng mengejar sang Chocobo.

Terus kejar-keajaran kesana-kemari, kekanan-kekiri, kedepan-kebelakang, serong kanan-serong kiri sampai akhirnya mereka kelelahan.

"Cape..." rengek Terra.

"Ecokku kambuh lagi." Kata Bartz sambil memijat punggungnya sendiri.

Sang Chocobo masih berlari-lari nggak jelas. Namun, Chocobo itu melempar boneka Tedy tepat kearah Luneth. Luneth dengan hebatnya menangkap boneka Tedy tersebut seperti penjaga gawang.

Mereka heran, kenapa sang Chocobo melempar boneka Tedy tersebut? Padahal tadi Chocobo itu nggak mau memberikannya. Ternyata, eh, ternyata, sudah waktunya bagi sang Chocobo buat makan siang.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Luneth.

"Karena bonekanya sudah dapat, ya... kita pulang saja." Kata Firion sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tambah ketombean.

"YEAH!"

...

Sesampainya di kamar Warrior of Light, Luneth melemparkan boneka Tedy tersebut pada Warrior of Light.

"Noh, bonekanya sudah dapet." Kata Luneth.

"Oh my Tedy." Warrior of Light memeluk lalu mencium si Tedy.

Tiba-tiba saja pikiran Warrior of Light berubah dari kekanak-kanakkan menjadi normal kembali.

"Beuh! Apa yang terjadi. Kenapa kalian rame-rame di kamar gue?"

"Lah?! Loe nggak sadar?" tanya Zidane. "Loe'kan tadi nangis-nangis mencari boneka Tedy loe yang hilang."

"Eh, siapa bilang gue punya boneka Tedy? Kalian ngaco, deh..."

"Terus, kenapa loe masih memeluk si Tedy?" tanya Cloud.

Buru-buru Warrior of Light menyembunyikan si Tedy di bawah bantal.

"Hahahahaha... enggak usah disembunyiin lagi. Kami sudah tau latar belakang loe yang asli." Kata Bartz sambil tertawa.

"Ya udah... sekarang kita balik ke kamar masing-masing." Usul Cecil.

Mereka kembali tidur ke kamar mereka masing-masing walau hari sudah siang.

Itulah perjuangan mereka mencarikan boneka Tedy milik Warrior of Light.

THE END

**Okay! Semoga bisa menghibur. Maaf kalau ada salah-salah kata atau penulisan karena saya masih pemula. Jangan lupa setelah Read, Review ya... by. Ayumi Takahasy without Lasmini Yukina.**


End file.
